Tyerrey of the Nine
The Tyerrey of the Nine is a major religious institution, based on the semi-polytheistic pantheon of the Nine Avatars of Tye. It is the official religion in Heyokand, East Valkuta, and West Valkuta, has a fair presence in Dalhuat and Thestizo, and even an enclave within the Odrillic Empire. Followers of the Tyerrey are known as Hatralarim, which roughly translates to "Pilgrims of Paradise". Origins The worship of Tye goes back thousands of years to the ancestors of the Heyokans, it seems, and originally was more a form of animism than polytheism (though it can also be seen as monotheism, depending upon how you choose to look at it). It would seem that the Nine Avatars were a somewhat later addition to the belief system and were perhaps a reaction to contact with various polytheistic cultures. The Nine Avatars While at its core, the religion worships one over-god, who is as nebulous as they come, it is believed that this god, Tye, takes on nine specific personas. *Sern - Goddess of Growth, Progress, and Change *Homald - God of Aid, Self-Sacrifice, and Charity *Dirthent - God of Hope, Ambition, and Truth *Ekwen - Goddess of Home, Family, and Legacy *Nonata - Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge, and Understanding *Kurand - God of Loyalty, Virtue, and Trust *Solbrient - God of Inspiration, Craftsmanship, and Self-Improvement *Innos - God of Protection, Justice, and Rightful Vengeance *Akson - Goddess of Peace, Love, and Acceptance Organization & Clergy Tyeark While technically the Tyerrey has no official over-arching leader or absolute authority, many see one of Heyokand's rulers, the Kuetam of the Word, to be such a figure. These individuals refer to them, at least in religious settings, as the Tyeark, One Who Rules by the Grace of Tye. Within Heyokand, this view is state policy. Outside, the Territories, however, opinions differ wildly. Kinaz A kinaz of the Tyerrey is the highest universally and canonically recognized authority, and guide and advise all Tyerrean institutions in a given region. The size and makeup of these regions tend to be in a constant state of flux as various communities, congregations, and the like nearby but outside one region may decide that they prefer the kinaz of that region better than the one they are currently in and join it instead. This creates great rivalry between the many kinazirim. Duyan A handful of duyan usually serve a kinaz. Their role is to act as the intermediaries between the communities, congregations, and institutions, and the kinaz, bringing news, questions, and concerns from one, and guidance and advice from the other. They are also in charge of ensuring that the lower members of the clergy are up to par and seeing to their education and training if they are not. Basilesis A basilesis is the head clergy member at a basilesine, a large, well appointed, well situated, and highly ornate temple dedicated to a specific Avatar, typically found in a major city. In theory, a basilesis holds no higher a rank than a prior. The only difference is the size of their congregation and place of worship, but in practicality they are often seen as slightly elevated for precisely those reasons. In addition, there are certain rituals, rites, and other services that are only allowed to be performed at a basilesine. Prior A prior is the head clergy member of a priory, usually a small complex of buildings, or even a single building, dedicated to no specific avatar as it must be able to serve all-comers. Often times there is a small monastic community attached to a priory, and it is the prior's duty to see to their needs as well. Dyeristan Despite being the lowest ranking clergy, it is truly the dyeristans (Those Aquainted With the Nature of Tye) who are the lifeblood of the Tyerrey. They are tasked with a variety of duties, typically caring for, transporting, and acquiring relics, studying, memorizing, and copying down scripture and related history, and reciting scripture, hymns, and other incantations as required. Even the lowliest priory will typically have at least three dyeristans. Scriptures The Tyerrey draws on several separate scriptures that together are called the Kunithes. Avatariyam The Avatariyam is the central religious text of the Tyerrey and contains all the central tenets, axioms, and beliefs, as well as specific information on the nature of each Avatar. It has remained largely unchanged since it was first written down, likely copied from an earlier oral translation, over a thousand years ago. Yardigazam Unlike the Avatariyam, the Yardigazam is constantly being added to and redistributed, typically by the duyan. This text contains the history of the cosmos as the Tyerrey believes it to be, all the way up to the present, though most of human history is concerned with either legendary or religious figures or changes and happenings within the Tyerrey. Indaram There are many versions of the Indaram, which has caused conflict and strife in the past, but this text is mainly concerned with the exact proverbs, hymns, and incantations associated with various rites, services, blessings, rituals, and Avatars. Sakivam Scrolls Although the other three texts are circulated among members of the populace who can afford them, the Sakivam Scrolls remain strictly for the eyes of the clergy only. These, much like the Yardigazam, are constantly added to and contain records of all discourse, discussion, disagreement, reforms, and similar things within the Tyerrey. The Hatrala No matter if someone worships all the Avatars equally, or is a devotee of only one, all followers of Tye follow the Hatrala, the "Way to Paradise". It is part tradition, part code of conduct, part lifestyle. Prohibitions There are only five universal things a Hatralarim is banned from doing. #Indulging in vain pursuits. #Disguising one's face. #Eating the organs of any animal. #Abandoning a child of one's own bloodline. #Altering the mind with anything other than wine or beer. Virtues The Hatrala puts an emphasis on five main virtues. #Truth - Living honestly, practicing impartiality, and avoiding deceptive behavior. #Acceptance - Harboring no ambition, greed, envy, or jealousy, but instead accepting and being content with one's life and fate. #Compassion - Treating the hardship of all others as one's own. #Humility - Seeing oneself as superior to no one. #Piety - Knowing nothing but love for Tye. Trials The Tyerrey teaches that there are five "trials" that come from within that all people will face at some point in their lives and to know the love of Tye, they must overcome them. These are: #Tangible Desire - Greed for something physical, an item, a person, in some cases wealth or land, to which one is not entitled. #Wrath - Destructive rage that clouds judgment. #Intangible Desire - Greed for something intangible, such as power, popularity, or knowledge, that one has not earned. #Nostalgia - Placing memory of the past above the demands of the present. #Hubris - Excessive self-pride for any reason and the failure to recognize Tye's hand in one own's fortunes. Articles All Hatralarim are required to maintain and have with them at all times four main articles of faith. They are: #Hair of shoulder length or greater. (Shorter hair is reserved for the clergy only.) #Miniature censer filled with incense and hung around the neck, to be lit to ward of evil smells or spirits. #Bronze arm band to be worn around the left bicep. (This is usually engraved with an incantation or the name of an Avatar) and is blessed by a kinaz and is the most universally recognized symbol of faith for the Tyerrey.) #Geyar-knife. Typically kept tucked into a boot, bracer, or bosoms, this is a very small knife used primarily for utility purposes but in theory also self-defense, as according to the Avatariyam, one who cannot defend themselves is as a slave to all things. Death Funerary Rites When a person dies, they are wrapped in a thick woollen shroud and taken to the local priory or whatever institution may be at hand. From there, the clergy take the body and spend many hours reciting incantations over it and singing hymns, in an effort to help make the trapped soul more content. The body is then burned, thus freeing the soul. Once this is done, the ashes are collected and mixed with pitch and/or tar and placed in a sealed ceramic vessel which is returned to the family. The family then will keep the vessel for however long it takes them to mourn their loss, before finally interring it in a sanctified funerary shrine somewhere. Afterlife Paradise, or Hatra, as it is known, is the destination of all the souls of the Hatralarim, so long as they led good, pious lives. The souls of those who did not become trapped in the Cloaseum and eventually go mad. The true and virtuous, however, pass through the Shroud, safely through the Cloaseum, and through yet another barrier into Hatra. It is believed that a soul's perception and experience of Hatra is dependent upon that soul. Often their mortal lives are in some way reflected, as is their preference and/or devotion to or for one Avatar or another. Category:Religion Category:Factions Category:Tyerrey of the Nine